


Queen

by CubeWithNoEdges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWithNoEdges/pseuds/CubeWithNoEdges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley asks you to be his queen in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

In all of his 350 years he’d never come across someone quite like her. She was nothing but a human, a human who had stolen his heart. He watched as she slept next to him, her long hair framing her around her pillow, she looked fragile, breakable.  
He’d known from the moment he’d met her that she was different. It was as if she was lit by an aura everywhere she walked, she gave off light. He’d met her on the Winchesters orders, you’d found her strapped to a chair in the hands of Abaddon who had been torturing her for information.  
Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, she smiled as she blinked trying to adjust her eyes. Taking one hand she traced the jaw of the king whose breathing became shallower. His hard features softened at her touch.  
She was just a human but she controlled the king.  
“Good morning love” he said “Where would you like to wake up this morning”  
The king had taken to having you wake up around the world, one day you woke up in London, the next day Korea and so on. It was his act of pretention, his way of showing her that he could give her the world with a click of his fingers.  
“Your arms” she said quietly  
The king smiled before wrapping his arms around her. She was engulfed in his musky scent and in his comfort closed her eyes revelling in his warmth. The entity they hailed the king, in her presence was nothing more than a man.  
As he held her in his arms he contemplated what life they could have together. Neither had told anyone else about their relationship though they had been together for a little less than two years. Crowley worried for her safety, announcing her as his partner would put her on everyone’s hit list the thought made him tremor.   
He vowed to protect her. Nothing would come to her harm, not in his presence.   
“I have a surprise for you” he said softly, pulling himself out of his thoughts  
He got out of bed and walked over to the chest of drawers pulling out a blue box fairly large in size.   
He walked back over to the bed where she had propped herself up against her pillow. Sitting down in front of her he passed her the box.  
“What is it” she said smiling, her eyes glinted in the morning sunshine  
“Open it”  
She did as she was told and found a gold chess piece cradled in blue velvet. She pulled it out and examined it. Twisting it in her hands.  
“It’s a queen” she said looking up at Crowley  
Crowley nodded. It was beautiful, the entire piece was solid gold and a small band of diamonds surrounded its neck. Her initials had been carved into its base.  
“It’s beautiful” she said quietly  
“The bottom opens out” he said slowly watching her turn the piece in her hands.  
Her fingers clasped the bottom of the piece, flicking it slightly so it opened. A ring fell out onto the blanket in front of her. As beautiful as the chess piece it sparkled in the light. A black diamond sat nestled in a circle of white. A white gold band completing it.   
“Be my queen” he said softly  
She looked at him, the man she’d loved from the moment he’d found her. The man who would tear the earth from orbit just to hand it to her. The man they called the king.  
“Yes”


End file.
